


New Neighbors

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Series: Detroit Reader Inserts [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Yes the cat is named after cave johnson dont @ me, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: There's something different about her new neighbor, and fate is destined to push them together. Or maybe she's just desperate.





	New Neighbors

Socializing wasn't a huge part of living in the smallish apartment building. It was the sort of place that attracted people that (Y/N) didn't want to be around long enough to figure out their intentions.

But the guy who had moved in yesterday looked...different. Lost, maybe. Lonely? It was hard to tell, but clear he wasn't here for the drug trafficking and bad living conditions.

Maybe he was here the same reason she was...between jobs, a cheap place to rent for a while. Maybe that was what prompted her to make him cookies, and step out of her own apartment long enough to bring them to him.

Two short knocks, and some awkward waiting later, he opened the door. Of course (Y/N) hadn't gotten a very good look at him before, (spying from the hall wasn't super great for that, as one might imagaine).

Tall, as expected, and soft facial features holding a sort of fear and sadness she couldn't even imagine. Besides worrying for the poor guy, she couldn't help but wonder what he'd been through. Of course, it wasn't her place to ask, they hadn't even met.

"Um...hi," Now that they were standing across from each other, it seemed that her well rehearsed greetings had decided to go jump out the window. "I brought you cookies?"

His hand reached up to awkwardly rub the back of his neck as (Y/N) tried to correct herself. "No, wait. Yes. I did bring you cookies. Hi. I'm your next door neighbor, kind of, and I figured who doesn't like cookies, right? Unless you're allergic? Maybe I should've asked first."

"Oh," he sounds so soft, too. She's crushing hard at this point, good idea or otherwise. "I...no, it's fine I'm not allergic. Thank you. That's...very kind of you. I'm Rupert."

"I'm (Y/N). I'm sorry if I bothered you. I'll get going now, see you around, Rupert." She flashed a quick smile at him after making sure he had the plate in his hands. "Don't worry about returning the plate!"

Apparently he hadn't heard that last part.

It was evening, and (Y/N) was absolutely absorbed in the book she was reading, when someone arrived at the door. "I...I brought back your plate," that unsure small voice tells her. It seems that fate is pushing them together. Or maybe she's desperate for human interaction. 

She smiles and happily takes the plate back, nervously rocking on her heels. "So, um...do you want to come in for a minute and visit? You don't have to, of course, I just was thinking-" thinking what? That she was ridiculously attracted to a stranger. Quick, think of something to say! "Was thinking that you'd like to meet my cat!"

Ha. Good save, (Y/N). "His name is Cave. Y'know, after the-actually, forget that. Just Cave."

It was pure luck that said loaf of contempt and fur was just a few feet away. Rupert smiled, nearly grinned. "I'd love to see him! He's so small-oh, but you don't let him outside, do you?"

"We're top floor, so no. Besides, he'd get lost, being that he isn't the smartest or anything. Do you want to hold him?" He nodded, and slowly came in upon her insistance, and say down. Then (Y/N) handed him her cat, and he sat there watching him intently, nearly purring at Cave back.

She giggled, glad he got along so well with the kitty and went to get them both a glass of water. For a while they sat there and talked, and although he didn't seem too interested in talking about himself, he was happy to talk about plenty of things (especially animals, claiming there were plenty of pigeons in his balcony that he liked to go out and feed, and each had a name, even).

Another thing she noticed was that he didn't touch his water, and although she didn't want to be rude and mention it, that added to a few other things made her wonder.

He didn't like to talk about himself, and she didn't know anything but his name. There was something strange here, or course, and while she had an inkling of an idea, she wasn't sure if she wanted to risk her chances by saying something stupid. 

"Rupert, I have to ask you something, but promise you won't laugh if I'm wrong? I really...I only want to help, and if I'm wrong or right, I really, really like you, and want to be your friend. Maybe more. Yes, more, I mean."

He freezes up a little bit. "A-Alright, um...ask away, I guess."

"Are you one of those androids with...y'know, feelings? Did someone hurt you?" 

And then he mostly just...stopped working. "I-I...well-" a few deep breaths. "Don't...don't tell anyone, please?" A very clear plea, despite its less than powerful volume. She of course tells him she wouldn't tell another soul. Not everyone would be so understanding, and a great number would hurt him. 

"Yes, yes they hurt me. I thought I could just get away from that, though and everyone could just leave me alone, but then...Then I met you and I don't know...I just wanted to tell you, even though I knew I couldn't."

Slowly she put her hand on one of his, and Cave decides it's time to exit stage left. Probably for the best, the way he flinches and she quickly apologises and backs away. "I...well, I know we don't know each other super well right now, but I promise you can tell me anything. I don't want to hurt you."

"T-Thank you. I...I can't even tell you how much that means to me." They sit quietly for a moment, and he takes her hand and places it in his carefully. She's holding still for the most part, sure of what a big sign of trust it is. His face brightens up again. "W-Would you maybe like to meet my pigeons?"

(Y/N) grins. "I'd love to, Rupert."


End file.
